elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
Agent Cranium Agent Cranium is a government agent who works for the government together with Agent Wolf and Mr. Verres. She appears to be more level-headed than Agent Wolf. First appearance - Somewhat Fateful Investigation (it's Part of Their Jobs, After All) Agent Wolf Agent Wolf is a government agent who works with Mr. Verres investigating paranormal occurrences such as dimension-shifting walruses. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the mid-western United States. "Wizard, you are under arrest for trespassing, assault, kidnapping, and a whole mess of other stuff!" (10-26-09) First appearance - Agent Wolf sketches Mr. Alephnull Mr. Alephnull is the math teacher at Moperville South High School, and he tried to solve the mystery of Grace and Ellen with math, apparently accidentally getting the correct result. First appearance - Off to a Smooth Academic Start Alice Alice is Dr. Germahn's receptionist and niece. She seems apathetic towards her work and coworkers, although this may simply be the result of boredom. She 'respects' Amanda for getting paid for being a klutz. First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Amanda Amanda is Dr. Germahn's assistant. She's friends and roommates with Lisa. Amanda frequently gets tricked into drinking one of Dr. Germahn's concoctions, often resulting in her getting shrunken or transformed. She is discouraged by the lack of respect people have for her, although Dr. Germahn insists that he does respect her, and the fact that he regularly performs experiments on her is simply because he is a mad scientist. "Mind your manners you little punks! What do you think your mother would say?! and shouldn't you be in school right now?!" EGS Comic for 2004-09-16 First appearance - If You Take Offense, It's Your Own Dirty Mind's Fault Archie Archie is young Ellen's love interest in the Second Life dreams that resulted from Nioi's nose-beep. He is a greater chimera and has antennas in the back, which Kaoli thinks is weird. When Ellen and Archie grew older in the second life dimension, they got into a relationship. Second Life Ellen slept with Archie, despite the fact that he as a greater chimera has no interest in sex. This made our Ellen realise she was still uncomfortable about being attracted to men, and led to her decision to pursue a relationship with Nanase in the main dimension. First appearance - Second Life:Friends, Games, And The Child Who Sat Alone Assistant Director Liefeld '''Assistant Director Liefeld' is an extremely beefy man, who works in the same government agency as Mr.Verres. He recently promoted Me.Verres to "head of paranormal diplomacy" which is an office that hadn't previously existed. First appearance - Bye Bye Safety Net Beta Ellen Beta Ellen is the alternate of Elliot in the "beta" dimension. She is not Ellen's alternate, since there is no male Elliot in the beta universe, so Beta Ellen was not created by the Dewitchery Diamond. She is in a relationship with Beta Tedd. First appearance - Oh No... Beta! Beta Tedd Beta Tedd is Tedd's alternate in the "beta" universe. He is easily distinguished from regular Tedd because he wears square glasses. Beta Tedd informed the people in the regular universe about the existence of Lord Tedd. He has some kind of device that allows for inter-dimensional communication. He is in a relationship with the Ellen of his universe. First appearance - Oh No... Beta! Mr. Bleuel Mr. Bleuel is a physics teacher at Moperville South. He doesn't like Nanase because of her blatant disregard for the laws of physics. The character of Mr. Bleuel is a cameo for Darren "Gav" Bleuel, one of Keenspot's founders and author of the comic Nukees. First appearance - Saving Lives = Brownie Points! Carol Brown Carol is a TV news reporter who comes from Moperville. She has covered the uniform controversy at Moperville South, the aftermath of the actions of Abraham's bloodgrem, the aftermath of the actions of Abraham himself and the appearance of Chaos. First appearance - It's About Time We Got a News Reporter! Catalina Bobcat Catalina is a wild, obnoxious girl who frequently gets detention because of her loud mouth and disregard for authority. She is a member of Susan's feminist group and holds her in very high regard. She is very hot-blooded, attacking those who insult her friends with a cry of "Jackasses!” It appears that she may be a lesbian; she recently asked Susan out. And after seeing him defend Susan, she is developing a friendship with Tedd. "JACKASSES" (09-14-07, and other times since then) First appearance - Baby Seal Susan: No Clubbing! Chika Chika is another scientist working at Amanda and Germahn's lab. Dan was searching through various names when he discovered the Japanese name "Chika", which as far as I can tell, is pronounced almost exactly like the Spanish word "Chica", meaning girl. Plotting potential jokes that could play off of that, her name was chosen. She also has a watch that can redistribute shrink energy. First appearance - Q&A With A Side of SCIENCE! Commander Jaguar Commander Jaguar was the leader of the military unit that was sent to clean up the mess after Damien's defeat. He is an imposing figure and possesses a bladed tail. First appearance - Diverse Military Unit Diane Diane is a girl at Moperville South who seems to be focused on both her appearance and her popularity. She has frequently tried to get Nanase to sit with her and her friends, and though all of her attempts have failed she still tries to this day. She appears much kinder than Nanase gives her credit for. She also seems to be good at deductive reasoning, surmising that Ellen and Grace were new to the school simply by noticing them and their movements. She looks exactly like Susan, except her hair is shorter and undyed, and her clothes are far more revealing. First appearance - See Part II Of EGS:NPs ‘Magic Comic Shop’ To Learn More About Nanase's Book Dick Dick is a student at Moperville North seen making fun of Tedd alongside Tony. He also made fun of Susan and was not sorry after Tedd made his speech defending her. According to Dan his name pretty much sums him up and it's an actual name some people have so Dan can get away with naming him it. First appearance - Oh, @$#%! Duck Duck is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends to play collectible card games at Justin's store. His unusual nickname is derived from the hat he wears that makes him look like a duck (no relation to the Demonic Duck). Duck has the habit of using the word "gay" as a derogatory term for anything he doesn't like or deems uncool. Upon discovering that Justin is gay, he apologizes for this, stating that people shouldn't be looked down upon just because they're different. The X-Men have taught him well. First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Eric Eric is a former student of the ASMA Dojo. He had an argument with Sensei Greg about the effectiveness of the training in achieving magical abilities. First appearance - Sketchbook 08/10/10 George George works at the comic book shop with Justin. He has a dislike of the Star Wars prequels due to the inclusion of the explanation of the Force. His character was essentially created to lampshade the perceived needlessness of explaining the mechanic behind The Hammers. Before he had a name he was called "Smartass with annoying tendency to be right". He is named after George Lucas. He envies Justin because Nanase, Ellen, Susan and most recently Catalina hang out with him calling them Justin's "harem". He likes hanging out at the shop but dislikes manning the counter. Dan says he resembles him describing him as "sort of like a larger, rounder and hairier version of himself (who ironically has less facial hair than him). First appearance - Sketchbook 04/08/10 Dr. Germahn Dr. Germahn is a "stereotypical German scientist" who pops in to provide "scientific" explanations. As the amount of suggestive gags involving the main cast has decreased, the crew of Germahn Labs has been picking up some of the slack. Dr. Germahn is a bit of a pervert, and likes to use Amanda for his various experiments, predominantly shrinking. First appearance - - If You Take Offense, It's Your Own Dirty Mind's Fault Mr. Guyur Mr. Guyur was an Uryuom scientist attached to Project Lycanthrope, who had a unique physical abnormality which allowed him to produce viable Uryuom eggs without the aid of another of his kind. These eggs were consequently used to create Grace and her brothers. Mr. Guyur (whose name translates as 'tail') was eventually murdered by Damien. Damien's callous disregard for Guyur, whom Grace considered her father, caused the latter to attack him at the climax of the Painted Black arc. First appearance - Crying On The Inside Grace Sciuridae Grace Sciuridae was the original Grace who was the daughter of Dr. Sciuridae. She was killed in a car crash at age eighteen. Her blood was used to replace that of a strong male human that was to be used in the creation of Shade Tail resulting in Grace. First appearance - Important Piece In A Large Puzzle Hired Goon The Hired Goon is a goon Dan hired to settle the confusion about the comic's name once and for all by putting the "Goon" in "El Goonish Shive". The bunnies were not convinced, however. First appearance - El Goonish Shive Jerry Jerry is a 208-year-old immortal who dresses like Santa Claus and created the hammers when he was 75-years-old so that men could make inappropriate comments to women and not feel guilty due to the fact that women could punish them with the painful-but-harmless hammers. He has a beam attack called the Serenity spell that instantly induces serenity in its target while causing tactile illusory cute animals and grass with flowers to appear around its target. The spell wears off within a few minutes, taking the illusions with it. First appearance - Untitled. Kaoli Kaoli is the duplicate of Nioi, and like Ellen she was created by the Dewitchery Diamond. Like with Ellen, Nioi also bestowed a "Second Life" on Kaoli (presumably also via a magic nose beep) to age her soul so it would match her body. She had been putting off helping Kaoli because she didn't want her to experience the second life alone, and Ellen provided the solution. Kaoli is a very kind, friendly person, and made friends with Ellen right off the bat. First appearance - Kah-Oh-Lee Lavender Lavender is an uryuom who is the personal assistant of Mr. Verres. Agent Wolf thinks she's an alien, but that's clearly nonsense. First appearance - Untitled - Lavender sketch Lisa Lisa is Amanda's roommate and friend and Dr. Germahn's attorney. Cheerful, friendly and bouncing-off-the-walls reckless with real talent in messing with people. She has been hinted to be a lesbian and may have a crush on Amanda, who remains completely oblivious despite Lisa's fairly overt manipulations. First appearance - Respect - Part 8 Liz Liz is a disgruntled goth teenager at Moperville North, hooked on nicotine, doesn't care much about anything. Recently joined Susan's feminist club to protest the new dress code, stating it had ruined her boyfriend. "Whatever." (10-16-02) First appearance: Failed Attempt At Trouble Lucy Lucy is one of the girls in Diane's gang and appears to be very critical of Rhoda. She goes to school at Moperville South. First appearance - Mooching Tease Pimp Mark Mark is a rat-like figure is a character from one of Dan's old comics from before El Goonish Shive. One consolation though: he did make at least this character chart. Although this information does not appear in EGS, we know that his name is Mark, and that he is one of "three evil rat things", though none of them were actually evil. In the words of Dan himself: "His only defining characteristic was being zany and dressing like a hippy for some reason... originally, they all dressed in medieval garb for some reason. His one brother was a fencer, and the other was deathly afraid of bananas. I'm not sure why they were a mixture of reptiles and rats as opposed to just being rats, but there's a lot about those three that didn't make much sense." First appearance - Characters Of Comic Past Matt and Rat Matt and Rat were stars of one of Dan's previous comics. Currently they are students at Moperville North, and seem to be the only characters permanently aware of the fact that they are in a comic. First appearance - Wow... Freaky Matthew William Cohen Matthew is the Student Body President of Moperville North, who appears to have developed a small crush on Susan after her outburst following the announcement of the new school dress code. He is named after Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, and Billy West. Occasionally delivers pizza despite being only 17, a single year under the age limit for delivering things by car. First appearance - ...And Into The Fire... Melissa Melissa is Justin's former lifelong best friend, and the person to whom Justin first revealed his homosexuality, after their first and only date. She accidentally let his secret slip, which then became known to all of Moperville South HS. After that, her and Justin's friendship dissolved. Ever since, she has refused to believe Justin is gay and has convinced herself it is only a phase. To this day she is trying to win him back. She appears to be friends with Noah. First appearance - Meet Melissa Minion Minion is Dan's Uryuom minion; the duties of a minion are strikingly similar to those of an Administrative Assistant, but with higher pay. Minion is dry-witted, level-headed and usually a foil to whatever weirdness Dan has going on. First appearance - The April Madness Continues Panicked Schoolgirl The Panicked Schoolgirl is a student of Moperville North. She is not someone you want to be anywhere near in a crisis. Quick to panic, she'll manage to cause the crowd to run around in blind panic in just seconds. She has animal control on speed dial because raccoons get in her attic. May have been The Playah's only catch, but I doubt it. First appearance - More Questions Than Answers Mr. Pompoms's mistress Mr. Pompoms's mistress was a woman Susan found her father cheating on her mother with. The fact that Mr. Pompoms's mistress is a blonde is a large factor in Susan's decision to dye her hair. First appearance - Susan's Dream, Part I Principal Verrückt Principal Verrückt is the principal of Moperville North High School, who believes that the school's problems can be solved through murals and has introduced school uniforms. He distinctly resembled Adolf Hitler due to his hairpiece, until he found out about it. Nein! The school budget is to be spent on murals! Murals, I say! (08-02-02) First appearance - I Wonder How Long Ago That Was... Principal Washington Principal Washington is the principal of Moperville South. He appears to be a bit more level-headed than Principal Verrückt despite his students including magic users, female duplicates, part squirrels and unnecessarily mysterious guys with strange hair. On top of that, he also has some strange characters in his staff! Originally his character had an eye patch and horrible scarring but Dan decided against it. First appearance - Untitled - Various sketches including early design of principal Washington Rhoda Rhoda is a sweet girl who is friends with Diane. She is very sensitive and is prone to crying when something goes wrong. Lucy appears to be very critical of her. She looks up to Diane like a sister, and appears to be easily flattered. First appearance - Mooching Tease Pimp Sandi Sandi is a stereotypical blond girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is the girlfriend of Tony, and a member of Susan's feminist group. She isn't unintelligent, but she appears to be very naive. First appearance - Defection Science Teacher Science Teacher is at teacher at Moperville North who was the one who instructed Tedd to create the goo that would come to life as the First Goo. He was also the one who suggested to Principal Verrückt to get the sprinklers fixed. He laughed at Elliot while he was female and at his theory that teachers actually cared about their students but was subdued when faced with Ellen's wrath. He was last seen outside the school shivering in the cold and annoyed at Principal Verrückt's obsession with murals to the exclusion of all else. First appearance - Not Again Dr. Sciuridae '''Dr. Sciuridae' was the father of the original Grace, Dr. Sciuridae was so distraught after she died that he added her DNA to the mix when the shady organization he was working for was creating their fourth lycanthrope, which resulted in the creation of the Grace we all know and love. Dr. Sciuridae was an informant for the government in infiltrating that organization, which is how he knew Tedd's father, whom he asked to take care of Grace. First appearance - Oh, Great... Another Guy Hidden In Shadows... Shop Monster The Shop Monster, also known as the Gypsy Woman, has appeared in two NP story arcs. In appearance she has large elf-like ears and a lizard-like tail and has been seen to sport a mustache (presumably a disguise). In the first she knowingly sold Tedd a cursed game because she was greedy. In the second she sold Tedd a magic wand that seemingly did nothing from the perspective of its user and the people whom it affected but in fact warped reality. Her shop stocks a variety of magical items including:a toothbrush that transforms one's teeth and jaws with every use, shrink soda, femme cola, furry juice and the cursed boardgame before she sold it to Tedd. A would be shoplifter discovered she was stealing shrink soda the hard way. In her second appearance she was selling discounted magic items at a table in the mall. The items, like the wand she sold Tedd, contained great power but appeared to do nothing. First appearance - Goonmanji - Part 3 Shy Girl Shy girl goes to Moperville South, despite not doing anything in the comic, she has a lot of fans. First appearance - Love Cares Not for the Woes of Logic Susan's Curiosity Susan's Curiosity is an anthropomorphic personification of Susan's curiosity. She exists only in Susan's imagination and along with Susan's Logic is akin to the good angel bad angel device. Her appearance is that of a catgirl. She first appeared to convince Susan to go to Grace's birthday party. She reappeared in a NP comic having picked up several quite large bags of swag while Susan had run. First appearance - Yay! I've Been Looking Forward To This Bizarre Sequence For Months! Susan's Logic Susan's Logic is of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity but for Susan's logical side. Her appearance is that of a Vulcan from Star Trek. She first appeared to counter Curiosity's arguments in favor of going to the party but was persuaded to agree with her. She reappeared briefly during the party itself bemoaning her uselessness there. She next reappeared in the same NP comic as Curiosity having been at the Veronica Mars panel before Susan questioned her. First appearance - If This Wasn't A Comic, This Would Be A Sign Of Severe Schizophrenia Susan's Nature and Nurture Susan's Nature and Nurture are of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity and Logic but with anthropomorphic personifications of her natural nature and who she's been nurtured to become respectively instead of curiosity and logic. Unlike her Curiosity and Logic Susan does not consciously acknowledge her Nature and Nurture. In appearance her Nature is a blonde version of Susan with bright clothes while her Nurture has blue hair and darker colored clothes. They appeared to show Susan's mental conflict over how she should respond to Tedd's show of support for her cause during the uniform plot of Sister. First appearance - Susan's Nature VS Nurture Sirleck Sirleck is a body snatcher aberration who is allied with Magus. He is parasitic and currently possess an old man who would have died if he was not possessed by Sirleck. "Sirleck" is an anagram of "Lickers". "Stone Lickers" is the literal translation of Lamprey. Lampreys are blood sucking parasites, and Sirleck is, in essence, named after them. It is implied that he played a hand in Ellen's creation, specifically he bribed the security guard at the PTTAPUTASF. He can communicate with beings on the spiritual plane independently from his host. Beings on the physical plane see only his host not him. He can change hosts at will. Like all aberrations Sirleck used to be human and used magic to voluntarily become an aberration in order to achieve immortality. First appearance - Untitled. Mr. Tensaided Mr. Tensaided is Susan's boss at the video rental store where she works. He is fond of teasing his employees when they come for their paycheck. He also enjoys pretending his customers are in a tabletop role-playing game. First appearance - Riddles Of The Paycheck Terra Terra is a human from the same unspecified universe as Magus. She was only seen in a duel between her and Magus and was surprised when he disappeared. First appearance - The Fateful Dual, Part 1 Theater Clerk The Theater Clerk or T.C. is a clerk at the movie theatre, and is a year younger than the main cast. T.C. thinks he's quite the ladies man calling himself The Playah, but in truth no sane Y-chromosome-lacking human being would even consider going out with him (not y-chromosome-having human beings, even if he would be interested). He may have gotten lucky with the Panicked Schoolgirl, but I doubt anything actually happened. First appearance - The Only Thing That Guy Plays Is Video Games Tony Tony is a stereotyped jock jerk: a football player at Moperville North who often picks on Tedd. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd. He is currently dating Sandi. Tony is often seen with a black friend, who has yet to be named but tries to offset Tony's negative attitude. First appearance - The Real Reason For The Male/Female Options On The TF Gun Travis Travis is one of the characters of the cancelled anime "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Sensei Greg's favourite anime. Travis is a bounty hunter who travels the universe searching for fame and fortune. To increase his luck, he sought out Unusagi, with mixed amounts of success. First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Unusagi Unusagi is one of the characters of the cancelled anime "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Sensei Greg's favourite anime. Unusagi is said to bring luck, which is why Travis hangs out with her. Unfortunately, luck doesn't necessarily mean good luck. Her name pretty much means "luck bunny" in Japanese. As frightening as it may seem, that wouldn't even be an unlikely name for a character in an anime... First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Victor Von Hip Victor is a student at Moperville South. He writes many pamphlets, the topics of which range from censorship to why he is the "Greek God of Pamphlets". From both his style of speech and style of dress, it can be assumed that he is a hippie. First appearance - The Acceptance of the Squirrel William and Gillian William and Gillian are uryuoms and US citizens by birth. They enlisted the help of the government so that they could look more like humans, which brought them into contact with Mr. Verres. They asked him if he could help them modify a transformation device that would be illegal to sell so that it could impose forms on people regardless of what they originally looked like, something known as clone forms. Tedd, overhearing the conversation, volunteered to undertake the modification, which ultimately resulted in the TF Gun some years later. First appearance - Way Of The Squirrel Writer's Sphere The Writer's Sphere is the exact opposite of the Writer's Block. Which, apparently, means you have too many ideas instead of a lack thereof. Its appearance is that of a sphere that also has cat ears, paws, and tail. First appearance - Too MANY Ideas Would be the Opposite, Would it Not? References Category:People Category:Supporting characters